


the silent exchange

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Gwen interrupts the sacred ritual Peter and Harry have established for breakfast.
Kudos: 6





	the silent exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleUp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/gifts).



Harry and Peter have been friends long enough that certain things don't need to be said. There are things they just  _ know. _

Peter, for example, is the least picky eater on the planet. If it's edible and free he won't hesitate to shovel it into his mouth. It's one of the many reasons Harry loves bringing him to events. Anything he doesn't wanna eat he gives to Peter. It's a great system. Harry isn't one for leftovers so he always ends up giving them to Peter. Of course, they're devoured before Harry can drop Peter off but. Alas. At least they aren't wasted.

One of the greatest things about Harry's friendship with Peter is that Peter never treats him like  _ Harry Osborn _ he just treats him like  _ Harry _ . He treats Harry like all his other friends. When he sees Harry picking at his plate, Peter won't hesitate to order something else and switch out the plates. Harry  _ hates _ making a scene and he hates sending things back. So the fact that Peter takes the things he doesn't like is a relief. Neither of them likes wasting food. That's why they have a rule when Harry takes him out to eat. "Order whatever you want and as much as you want as long as you'll take the shit I don't like."

Sometimes Peter sleeps over because Harry has a place close to the school and he doesn't feel like trudging all the way back to May's. In the mornings they sit in the living room and watch TV while they chow down. There's a system to this. 

A system that Gwen nearly fucks up when she joins them for breakfast one day. 

Harry is in charge of pushing down the pop tarts, gathering the muffin(s), and cooking the pancakes. (Read as: reheating the precooked pancakes in the microwave). 

Peter is in charge of starting the coffee, nabbing himself some orange juice, and setting out the plates. 

Gwen takes it upon herself to try and bring cereal in the mix. Which throws the entire dynamic off. 

Peter squawks as she cuts him off in her journey to get herself some milk, and makes him take an extra twenty seconds to retrieve a plate for the pop tarts. This is a  _ huge _ issue because Harry and Peter have done this so many times that they have the timing down to a tee. It's a reflex at this point. 

So when Gwen nearly causes a collision in the kitchen by the island, Peter doesn't set the plate in time for Harry to set the piping hot pop tarts down. Since he doesn't have a plate (and only heathens use the counter) he ends up burning the shit out of his hand, which means he jerks and ends up throwing the pop tart across the room. 

By happenstance, it lands in the fresh bowl of cereal that Gwen so rudely interrupted their system to "make". She scowls at him like it's  _ his _ fault and Harry balks at her. 

Peter, as always, is focused on the most important things. The wasted pop tart. He looks forlorn as he shoulders the fridge closed. He's poured himself orange juice but it's too late now. Breakfast is  _ ruined _ . 

Harry recovers enough to save the other pop tart. They still enjoy a set of muffins, pancakes, and pop tarts but it's two minutes later than they usually eat. Harry isn't sure how he manages it, but Peter makes eating pancakes look sad. As a treat, Harry wordlessly sets out whipped cream.

"You're banned from breakfast," Harry announces. 

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Oh my god, you are such a baby, Harry."

"No, Gwen," Peter agrees, solemnly, "You're banned from breakfast." 


End file.
